Freiheit
by spellwinder
Summary: Das letzte Gefecht, aber Harry muss es nicht allein ausfechten. Disclaimer: Ich hab die Charaktere nur geborgt! Warning: ShounenAi, Lemon Dedicated to City Sweeper, my friend, for whom I wrote this at Halloween.


**Freiheit**

**Für Urania, die sich diese Fic gewünscht hat.**

**Es ist meine zweite, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!**

**Spellwinder**

**Disclaimer: Die Charas sind nicht meine!**

Während unseres Zweikampfes hatte ich viele Flüche wegstecken müssen, die meine Belastbarkeit aufs äußerste strapazierten, während ich, da ich auf Hogwarts ja kaum auf einen wirklich unsauberen Kampf vorbereitet worden war, nicht einmal halb so viel hatte austeilen können…

…und der dunkle Lord langsam die Oberhand gewann.

Alle Todesser waren mit den Auroren beschäftigt, die mich zu Voldemorts Versteck in den schottischen Highlands begleitet hatten.

Wir standen uns allein gegenüber, auf dem höchsten Turm dieser mittelalterlichen Burg.

Dumpfe Schreie drangen aus den tieferen Etagen zu uns hinauf, während wir so schnell Flüche austauschten, dass die Luft vor Energie summte.

Diesmal war kein Professor Dumbledore hier, um mich in Schutz zu nehmen, und der Mord an meinem alten Schulleiter war auch der Grund, warum ich hier war.

Um die Welt von der Geißel der Zauberwelt zu befreien.

Ich schaffte es nicht, einem Cruciatus-Fluch auszuweichen, der aus irgendeinem Grund zuerst an meinem rechten Ohr vorbeigezischt war, um dann umzudrehen und mich in den Rücken zu treffen.

Dieses Geschrei in der Luft war wirklich irritierend.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich bemerkte, dass es aus meiner eigenen schmerzenden Kehle kam, und sich meine Nägel in die Handteller gruben.

Voldemort ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und trat grinsend auf mich zu.

Seine roten Augen schienen mich zu durchbohren, und er lachte.

Ich hoffte, das Monster nutze meine Kampfunfähigkeit um sich eine Atempause zu gönnen, aber wahrscheinlicher war es wohl, dass er den Moment seines Triumphes genießen wollte. Er war keinesfalls erschöpft.

Noch während ich unter den reißenden Schmerzen in die Knie brach – mir schien die Haut am lebendigen Leib abgezogen zu werden - sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel verschwommen mein Todesurteil.

Ein Besen raste senkrecht nach oben an den Zinnen vorbei, auf ihm die schwarz verhüllte Gestalt eines Todessers.

Voldemort konnte ihn nicht sehen, der Besen schwebte nun hinter dem Wesen, das einmal Tom Riddle gewesen war, und nun mehr wie eine verunstaltete riesige Schlange mit Armen und Beinen aussah.

Die Gestalt auf dem Besen zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf mich, und ich machte mich bereit zu sterben, unfähig wie ich war, mich zu wehren - am Boden zusammen gerollt und mich vor Schmerzen krümmend.

Der Stab zog eine Linie durch die Luft, und ein grüner Lichtstrahl zuckte von der Spitze und traf den Mörder meiner Eltern genau zwischen die Schulterblätter.

Lord Voldemort war nicht durch einen einfachen Avada Kedavra zu töten, aber seine Konzentration brach, und mit ihr auch der Fluch, der mich bewegungsunfähig und brüllend vor Schmerz auf den Knien gehalten hatte.

Die Agonie ebbte ab. Ich nahm mir nicht die Zeit um mich zu wundern, wer mein Retter sein mochte.

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten. Weil die protestierenden Muskeln meiner Beine, die eben noch in Spasmen und Krämpfen gezittert hatten, mein Gewicht nicht halten konnten, lehnte ich mich schwer gegen die Zinnen hinter mir.

Voldemort hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und wirbelte zu seinem neuen Gegner herum.

Die Situation war der auf dem Astronomieturm vor einem Jahr auf groteske Weise ähnlich, nur dass ich nicht Albus Dumbledore war, und ich nicht kampflos sterben würde. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern konnte.

Und ich war nicht allein.

Ich holte tief Luft und schrie den Fluch, den ich mir nur für ihn aufbewahrt hatte.

Hatte er mir nicht selbst gesagt, dass der Todesfluch kraftlos war, wenn man nicht wirklich töten wollte?

In diesem Fluch lagen aller Hass und alle Energie die ich noch besaß.

Ein Teil meines Wesens lag darin.

Gleichzeitig mit meinem grellgrün den Himmel erleuchtenden Fluch, der den dunklen Lord in die Seite traf, weil dieser sich nicht entscheiden konnte, um wen er sich als erstes kümmern sollte, wurde dieser noch von einer ganzen Reihe schwächerer Avada Kedavras von meinem mysteriösen Helfer in der Todesserkutte bombardiert.

Der Effekt war erstaunlich, denn wo die Avada Kedavras des anderen meine trafen sprühten Funken bis über die Zinnen hinaus, und das Kreuzfeuer tat seine Wirkung.

Als die Gestalt des von allen gefürchteten dunklen Lords zusammenbrach, war alles vorbei.

Er lag vor mir, sein Gesicht gnädigerweise mit der Kapuze seiner Todesserrobe bedeckt, und ich musste die gebrochenen roten Augen nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass die Welt frei war.

Es gab keinen einzigen Horcrux mehr, wir hatten sie im letzten Jahr alle gefunden und zerstört.

Der dunkle Lord würde niemals wieder zurückkehren.

Ich rutschte an der Mauer herunter, die mich bis jetzt gestützt hatte, und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Jetzt war wirklich alles vorbei, und auch wenn der Todesser, der grade von seinem

– _Nimbus 2001- _

Besen stieg, mich auf der Stelle töten würde, ich würde mit Sicherheit das letzte Opfer dieser wahnsinnigen Sekte sein, und darum war es gut.

Der Andere ging zu der Gestalt auf dem Boden und stieß sie mit dem Fuß an.

Nichts geschah.

Mein Blickfeld verschleierte sich, als mir der Schweiß – und vielleicht etwas Blut - des vergangenen Kampfes in die Augen lief. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, als die Erschöpfung wie eine Welle über mir zusammenbrach. Mir war schwindelig – bald würde ich das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Draco Malfoy nahm seine Todessermaske ab und spuckte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Steine zum weinen gebracht hätte, auf den Toten.

Ich wurde ohnmächtig.

Aber die Welt war Frei.

Ich wachte auf und fürchtete für einen Moment, ich könnte alles nur geträumt haben.

War es möglich, dass mein Todfeind tatsächlich nicht mehr existierte?

Die Schmerzen, die meinen ganzen Körper verwüsteten, sagten mir jedoch schnell, dass ich nichts von alldem geträumt hatte.

Das Gefühl einer weichen Matratze unter mir und einer Decke über mir – ich war in einem Bett, vielleicht im St. Mungo's.

Trotzdem hielt ich die Augen geschlossen, man muss sein Glück ja nicht auf die Probe stellen, und wenn dies doch ein unwahrscheinlicher Traum sein sollte, so wollte ich nicht aufwachen.

Voll Bitterkeit dachte ich an all die Menschen, die ich durch Voldemort und seinen Wahnsinn verloren hatte – Mum, Dad, Ron, Professor Dumbledore und so viele Andere - und an alle Menschen, die wieder andere Menschen verloren hatten, und hoffte, dass es nach dem Tod so etwas wie ein Gericht gäbe, dass ihn alles, was er getan hatte, tausendfach büßen lassen würde.

Von irgendwo neben mir kam ein leises Seufzen.

Wahrscheinlich war ich tatsächlich im Zaubererkrankenhaus und hatte einen Zimmerkameraden…

Ich beschloss, dass ich wissen wollte, wer außer mir noch im Raum war und öffnete die Augen.

Für einen panikerfüllten Augenblick fürchtete ich, dass ich womöglich blind sein könnte, da mich nur Dunkelheit umgab, aber langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an das wenige nächtliche Restlicht, das durch die Fenster drang, und ich konnte verschwommen auf einem Stuhl, der in der Richtung stand, aus der das Seufzen gekommen war, eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt ausmachen. Mit gewohnten Bewegungen tastete ich nach meiner Brille und fand sie bald auf dem Nachttisch, der neben meinem Krankenbett – _alle Krankenbetten der Welt sind gleich, hast du einmal in einem gelegen, kennst du sie alle_ - stand.

Ich setzte sie auf und tastete sofort, diesmal von wahrer Panik erfüllt, nach dem Zauberstab in meiner Robe, dabei völlig vergessend, dass ich einen Pyjama trug.

Dann kam die Erinnerung.

Vor mir hing Draco Malfoy in einer sehr unbequem aussehenden Haltung in einem alten Stuhl, den Kopf nach hinten an die Lehne gelehnt, und schlief.

Ein dicker, geflochtener weißer Zopf hing ihm über die Schulter auf die Brust. Er war immer noch in seine schwarze Robe gehüllt.

Ich erinnerte mich wieder, wie er seine Maske abgenommen und mit einem von Ekel verzerrten Gesicht auf den toten Körper von Lord Voldemort gespuckt hatte.

Nun, so unwahrscheinlich dies auch erscheinen mochte, die Tatsache, dass er jetzt hier war und scheinbar friedlich schlief, bewies wenigstens, dass alles vorher geschehene ganz sicher nicht meiner Fantasie entsprungen war – oder war ich vielleicht wahnsinnig geworden und für immer in meiner Traumwelt gefangen?

_Was für ein dämlicher Gedanke…!_

Malfoy bewegte sich ein wenig, drehte mir sein Gesicht ein wenig zu, und ich konnte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen. Er sah sogar im Schlaf noch völlig erschöpft aus. Eine dünne Narbe über dem rechten Auge spaltete seine Braue in zwei Hälften.

Das sah fast gut aus, auch wenn ich mir vorstellen konnte, was der eitle Pfau davon hielt.

Dieser junge Mann vor mir hatte versucht den Mann zu töten, der seit dem Tod meiner Eltern immer über mich gewacht hatte.

Dumbledore hatte ihm vergeben, aber ich hatte ihn gehasst, selbst noch, als er dem Phoenixorden die Schlange seines Meisters, Nagini, auslieferte, die dessen letzter noch existierender Horcrux gewesen war.

Ich hatte damals an eine Falle geglaubt, und der Gedanke kam mir jetzt wieder.

Aber kein Mensch konnte so viel Ekel vortäuschen, wie ich auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, als er auf die Leiche Voldemorts gespuckt hatte. Wirklich niemand konnte eine so lebendige Emotion glaubhaft nachahmen, nicht mit Hilfe aller Magie der Welt, und ich war mir jetzt völlig sicher, dass die Geißel der Zauberwelt nicht länger existierte.

Was hatte Dumbledore damals auf dem Turm gesagt, bevor Snape ihn tötete?

Er hatte gesagt, dass Malfoy ihn niemals wirklich habe umbringen wollen.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass der Slytherin vom dunklen Lord erpresst worden war, dass er gezwungen gewesen war, den Mord wenigstens zu versuchen.

_Vielleicht hatte er Recht._

_Er hat sich in Snape geirrt…_

_Warum hat Malfoy mir dann geholfen, statt seinem Meister beizustehen?_

Der junge Mann vor mir schlug die Augen auf und sah mich durchdringend und sofort hellwach an.

„Du bist ja wieder wach, Potter."

„Und du scheinbar auch, Malfoy."

Es herrschte einen Augenblick totales Schweigen, während er offenbar überlegte, wie er mir wohl darauf antworten sollte. Ich war nicht wenig überrascht, als er, statt mir eine seiner üblichen schlagfertigen Gemeinheiten entgegenzuschleudern, nur ruhig fragte „Und wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Ich bin wahnsinnig müde…", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, nicht minder wenig über die Tatsache überrascht, dass ich so leicht in einen Ton verfiel, der genauso gut an Ron oder Hermione gerichtet hätte sein können.

„Wie lange ist es her?", wollte ich nun wissen, da ich mich fühlte, als hätte der Krieg erst vor höchstens einer Stunde geendet.

„Du hast den dunklen Lord vor vier Tagen auf dem Turm seiner Burg getötet. Seitdem hast du geschlafen."

Seine Stimme klang so müde, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Vier Tage!"

Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Und seit wann bist du hier? Und mal abgesehen davon, wo ist _hier_?"

„Seit vier Tagen, und wir sind im St. Mungo's."

Also war meine Vermutung, was das Krankenhaus betraf, richtig gewesen.

_Moment, er war seit meiner Einlieferung hier? Und hat die ganze Zeit auf diesem Stuhl gesessen? Kein Wunder, dass er so fertig aussieht!_

„Verzeih mir meine direkte Frage, aber was willst du hier?"

Mehr brachte ich an Höflichkeit in meinem momentanen Zustand nicht fertig, und ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob Höflichkeit überhaupt angebracht gewesen wäre.

Sein übermüdetes Gesicht verzog sich für einen Augenblick in – war das Enttäuschung?

Aber er hatte sich sofort wieder voll im Griff.

„Ich bin hier um dir zu danken, Potter."

Er hatte versucht, die gewohnte angeekelte Note in die Aussprache meines Namens zu legen, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen, da seine Stimme etwas zitterte.

„Danken?"

Offensichtlich hatte er nicht vor, das genauer zu erläutern, und wahrscheinlich hatte die bloße Erwähnung des Wortes „Dank", an mich gerichtet, ihn alle Überwindungskraft gekostet.

Ich beschloss dazu zu schweigen - was hätte ich auch sagen können, es war mir sogar ohne Hermiones Hilfe klar, dass er den Tod Voldemorts genauso herbeigesehnt hatte wie wir alle – und sah ihn nur noch eine Weile an.

Er hielt meinem Blick stand und versuchte sich aus seiner unbequemen Position zu hieven, was offensichtlich gar nicht so einfach war.

Ich seufzte.

„Das kann sich ja niemand mit ansehen, Malfoy…"

Hinter einer Vase mit Blumen lag mein Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch. Ich nahm ihn, wischte ihn stumm durch die Luft – _Engorgio_ - und das Bett schwoll auf seine dreifache Größe an. Es füllte das recht geräumige Krankenzimmer jetzt fast vollständig aus.

Dann machte ich eine einladende Geste.

Mein Gegenüber sah mich nur ungläubig an.

„Na los, ich habe beschlossen dir deine Widerwertigkeit zu verzeihen, und das Bett ist jetzt groß genug, dass du bis morgen früh mal bequem schlafen kannst ohne Angst zu haben deinen Reinblüterarsch zu nah an mich Abkömmling einer Schlammblütigen zu bringen."

Für einen Augenblick saß der Slytherin kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl und starrte mich mit unverhohlener Feindseligkeit an. Dann blickte er zu Boden, und - die Überraschungen hörten wohl nie auf – stand er auf, ging um das Bett herum auf die andere Seite, schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf die Kante, um seine hohen Lederstiefel auszuziehen.

Ich bewegte mich nicht, hatte ich doch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er das Angebot tatsächlich annehmen würde.

Endlich hatte er die Stiefel ausgezogen und seinen Zopf gelöst, legte die Beine aufs Bett und lehnte sich in das riesige Kissen.

„Ich bin zu müde für ein befriedigendes Streitgespräch, Potter, und wüsste auch nicht, wo mir sonst wohl ein Bett angeboten werden würde. Also danke.", sagte er mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken liegend.

Schon wieder dieses Wort!

Ich kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass ich von diesem neuen, beherrschten Malfoy beeindruckt war.

In dem dunklen Zimmer wirkte er noch blasser, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Die weißen Haare umrahmten sein erschöpftes Gesicht, und da sie geflochten gewesen waren, waren sie nun leicht gewellt. Erstaunt sah ich, dass sie ihm bis über die Brust reichten, obwohl er das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte, noch eine recht kurze Frisur getragen hatte.

Damals.

Auf dem Astronomieturm.

Ich schloss die Augen beim Gedanken an die schmerzhafte Erinnerung.

Aber es war nicht Malfoys Schuld gewesen, das hatte Dumbledore selbst gesagt.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und ließ den Kopf tief in das Kissen einsinken, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Was für eine bizarre Situation.

Der Krieg war zu Ende. Voldemort war tot. Die Welt war frei.

An diese Gedanken musste ich mich gewöhnen, denn beides hatte schon vor meiner Geburt existiert.

Alles war jetzt anders.

Vielleicht war auch Malfoy anders …?

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Potter", sagte eine ruhige Stimme neben mir.

Vielleicht war er wirklich anders, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Ich drehte den Kopf und sah mir das Gesicht meines scheinbar schlafenden Bettnachbarn an. Wenn er nicht eben erst gesprochen hätte, …

Mein Blick fiel erneut auf die dünne Narbe, die vom Haaransatz durch die Braue und über den hohen rechten Wangenknochen reichte, aber das Auge unberührt ließ. So ein Glück…

Er wusste nicht, wo man ihm sonst ein Bett anbieten würde.

Natürlich nicht, Malfoy Manor war vom Ministerium bis auf weiteres beschlagnahmt worden.

Wie viel musste mit einem Menschen geschehen, damit er sich von Grund auf änderte?

Ich schloss die Augen wieder, meine übermächtige Müdigkeit und die schmerzenden Gliedmassen machten sich wieder bemerkbar, und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis ich in einen erholsamen Schlaf glitt, beruhigt, und mit der Gewissheit, dass eine neue Ära begonnen hatte:

_Frieden._

Ich wachte vom Licht des aufgehenden Mondes auf, das direkt auf mein Gesicht fiel, und bemerkte gleich als erstes an dem unangenehmen Gefühl auf meinem Nasenrücken, dass ich vor dem einschlafen vergessen hatte, meine Brille abzunehmen.

Sie schien zum Glück nicht verbogen zu sein. Ich war mit dem Oculus reparus nicht so gut wie Hermione.

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis ich bemerkte, dass das Bett viel zu groß war, und dann noch mal ein paar Augenblicke, bevor ich mich an die Geschehnisse der letzten großen Schlacht erinnerte.

Und an den Abend…!

Geschockt drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und sah, am anderen Ende des Bettes, Draco Malfoy, der noch genauso dalag, wie ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, die Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet, aber offensichtlich tief schlafend.

Ist es möglich, dass manche Menschen so steif sind, dass sie sogar beim schlafen ihre würdevolle Haltung nicht aufgaben?

Offenbar schon.

Ich starrte auf das Gesicht des Ex-Slytherin.

Es war blasser, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte, ausgezehrt und mit dunklen Ringen unter den geschlossenen Augen, die wohl zu tief waren, um nach nur einer Nacht Schlaf zu verschwinden.

Sein Haar war nicht mehr blond, sondern weiß wie Schnee, und umwallte seine Schultern.

Ich glaubte nicht, dass er es manipuliert hatte, damit es weiß wurde, auch wenn er es sicher verlängert hatte.

Ich hatte von Menschen gehört, deren Haare über Nacht weiß geworden waren, nachdem ihnen entsetzliches geschehen war. Was konnte dieser 18jährige in den letzten zwölf Monaten alles erlebt haben?

Alles.

Es war Krieg gewesen, und er hatte gekämpft, so wie ich, nur auf der falschen Seite.

Die Narbe auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte, die meine Blicke immer wieder anzog, gab ihm das Aussehen des Veteranen, der er wohl auch war – _so wie ich_.

Er hatte sich in der Nacht zuvor nicht zugedeckt, ihm musste kalt sein.

Ich setzte mich auf, kroch ein wenig näher, griff nach der Decke und wollte sie über ihn ziehen, als eine eiserne Hand nach meinem Handgelenk griff.

Malfoy öffnete die Augen, starrte mich kurz ausdruckslos an, dann zerrte er mich an meinem Arm zu sich hin, umarmte mich, indem er sich auf die Seite drehte, und schloss die Augen wieder.

Ich war zu geschockt um mich zu wehren, blieb einfach nur still liegen und lauschte.

Sein Atem ging absolut gleichmäßig.

_Er schläft! _

Was sollte ich tun? Mich befreien? Er war mein Feind. Nein, eigentlich war er mein Feind gewesen, vor dem Ende.

Vielleicht war es Zeit unsere Rollen noch einmal zu überdenken.

Und es war schön umarmt zu werden.

Da lag dieser vollkommen friedliche Körper neben mir, und er war angenehm warm, und es war die erste freundliche Berührung, die ich über mich ergehen ließ, seit ich damals mit Ginny Schluss gemacht hatte, um ihr Leben zu schützen.

Nicht, dass es etwas genutzt hätte, sie war nur einen Monat nach Dumbledore gestorben, als Todesser das Haus der Weasleys angezündet hatten. Nicht nur sie war in den magischen Flammen unter dem Dunklen Mal gestorben.

Ich schauderte unter der Erinnerung, und als Antwort auf mein Zittern umarmte Draco mich noch fester und brummte leise im Schlaf.

Dieser Ton vibrierte durch meinen ganzen Körper.

Plötzlich wurde ich mir überdeutlich des Geruches des jungen Mannes neben mir bewusst.

Er roch nach Regen, feuchtem Laub.

Es war ein wundervoller Geruch, er erinnerte mich an Fliegen an einem nebligen Herbsttag, er erinnerte mich an Freiheit.

Freiheit. Das erregte mich.

Ich ergab mich und kuschelte mich halt suchend in die Umarmung hinein. Jede Umarmung war gut, sogar die eines schlafenden Malfoy.

Von der Bewegung an seiner Seite geweckt, öffnete Draco seine Augen, und im hellen Licht des Mondes konnte ich sehen, dass auch sie mich an silbrig-grauen Nebel erinnerten.

„Potter?"

Ich schaute ihn nur an, war wie hypnotisiert von diesem erstaunten Blick, der seine Züge so viel weniger arrogant wirken ließ, als die des Malfoy, den ich so sehr gehasst hatte, damals, als wir noch zur Schule gingen - und in der Zeit danach.

Eine Strähne weißen Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht, und ich strich sie ihm automatisch und ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein, dass er es war, dessen Gesicht ich berührte, wieder zurück.

Er lehnte sich in die Berührung und schloss die Augen, fast schien es mir als glaube er, er träume noch.

Ich zog meine Hand nicht weg, sondern streichelte über sein seidig weiches Haar, ließ meine Finger darin eintauchen.

Es war glatter als Seide und so weich wie nichts, was ich jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, griff nun seinerseits vorsichtig nach meiner Brille und nahm sie mir ab.

Dann streichelte er mein Haar, streichelte über die wirren Spitzen, so dass mir ein Kribbeln über die Kopfhaut lief.

Ohne Warnung verstärkte er seine Umarmung, und mit der Hand, die eben noch mein Haar gestrichen hatte, zog er meinen Kopf näher zu sich, ohne jemals seinen hypnotischen Blick von meinen Augen abzuwenden.

Als sich unsere Nasen beinahe berührten, hielt er inne, zögerte.

Seine Augen waren die eines Raubtieres, es schien ihn all seine Kraft zu kosten sich zurückzuhalten - zu warten, um Erlaubnis fragend.

Ich überbrückte den Rest der Entfernung zwischen uns, bis unsere Lippen aufeinander lagen.

Hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern explodierte eine Welt. Nichts hatte sich jemals so _richtig_ angefühlt.

Ich fühlte mich wie erstarrt, und dachte für einen Augenblick, dass ich vielleicht gestorben war. Dann fühlte ich seinen Körper neben mir, das sanfte sich Heben und Senken seiner Brust als er atmete, die Hand auf meinem Hinterkopf, die leicht zitterte.

Das hier war mein Frieden, es war mein neues Leben und ich wollte mehr.

Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge über seine geschlossenen Lippen. Er öffnete sie und seufzte leise unter der Berührung, ein Seufzen, das mich bis ins Innerste erzittern ließ, und ich hätte ihn am liebsten verschlungen.

Ich küsste ihn wild, leidenschaftlich, wobei er sich allmählich aus seiner Erstarrung löste.

Seine Hände fuhren über meinen Rücken, während er den Kuss erwiderte.

Ich spürte seine schlanken Finger über jedem Zentimeter meines Pyjamas wandern und hasste das störende Kleidungsstück, aber ich konnte es nicht über mich bringen den Kuss zu unterbrechen um es loszuwerden.

Ich streichelte über seine Schultern, griff in sein Haar und ließ es durch meine Finger gleiten, wieder und wieder, ich schlang mein Bein um seine schlanke Hüfte und spürte seine harte Erektion gegen meinen Oberschenkel drücken.

Merlin, mir war plötzlich so warm!

Er streichelte meinen Po, wanderte mit seiner anderen Hand unter mein Pyjamaoberteil und fuhr mir mit den Fingerspitzen über die Seiten, den Bauch, die Brustwarzen, während meine vor Erregung zitternden Hände sich durch den Stoff seines seidenen Hemdes in seine Rückenmuskeln gruben, in seine Schulter, in sein Haar –_bei Merlin, es ist so weich!_

Er brach schwer atmend unseren Kuss und setzte sich auf, betrachtete mich von oben, jeden Zentimeter von mir.

Dann begann er unendlich langsam die Knöpfe meines Pyjamaoberteils aufzuknöpfen.

Die ganze Zeit über sah er mir dabei in die Augen, und sein Blick schien zu sagen „lauf, solange du noch kannst", aber ich hatte nicht vor zu fliehen.

Endlich hatte er alle Knöpfe geöffnet, schlug die beiden Hälften des Oberteils zur Seite und senkte seinen Kopf zu meiner Brust hinunter.

Sein weißes Haar fiel über mich wie ein Vorhang, kitzelte mich an den Seiten und nahm mir die Sicht. Ich wollte darin ertrinken.

Plötzlich spürte ich Zähne auf meiner Brust, Küsse auf meiner nackten Haut, so dass ich auf dem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut bekam. Ich zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als sich seine Zähne um meine Brustwarze schlossen, und zog unwillkürlich an seinem Haar, in das ich meine Hände vergraben hatte.

Meine Erektion drückte hart gegen die Enge meiner Pyjamahose, ich schmiegte mich fest gegen seinen Körper, der über mich gebeugt lag.

Er knurrte gierig, eine seiner Hände wanderte zu meinem Oberschenkel, während seine Zunge über die empfindliche Haut an meinen Seiten fuhr.

Ich hielt es nicht länger aus, ich wollte seine nackte Haut auf meiner spüren!

Mit einem Ruck warf ich ihn um und war über ihm. Ich zerrte ungeduldig an seinem schwarzen Hemd, bis ich die Seide reißen hörte und einige Knöpfe absprangen, riss den Stoff zur Seite und sah mir meine Beute im klaren Mondlicht an.

Er war muskulös und schlank, seine Haut war so bleich, dass sie wie Silber wirkte, hier und da waren dünne Narben zu sehen, so wie ich sie auch hatte, nach all den Duellen und Kämpfen.

Ich ließ meine Fingerspitzen über seine glatte Haut gleiten, spürte wie sich die Muskeln darunter anspannten, wie sich sein Körper meiner Berührung entgegenreckte.

Plötzlich war ich wieder unter ihm, er öffnete seine Hose und streifte sie ungeduldig ab, so dass er nur noch ein paar schwarzseidene Boxershorts anhatte und zog dann mit einem hungrigen Blick an meiner eigenen Pyjamahose, bis ich ihm half sie mir auszuziehen.

Er ließ sich vornüber fallen und begrub mich wieder unter seiner weißen, nach Freiheit duftenden Mähne, seine Arme umschlangen mich, und ich genoss das Gefühl seiner glatten, nackten Haut auf meinem Bauch, spürte seine Erektion, die hart gegen meine rieb, und seine Zähne, die sich tief in meine Schulter gruben.

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, nicht er war meine Beute.

Ich war seine.

Bei Merlin, ich wollte seine Beute sein, wollte dass er mich verschlang - _nimm mich, mach mit mir, was du willst, los, nimm mich! _

Ich wollte nur, dass dieses Hochgefühl, das mich bei seiner Berührung erfüllte, niemals endete.

Meine Fingernägel gruben sich in seinen Rücken, und er knurrte wieder, ich wimmerte, bettelte, wand mich, streckte mich ihm entgegen.

Die Seide seiner Boxershorts glitt über meinen Oberschenkel, ich streckte meine Hand danach aus, ließ sie unter den Bund gleiten und griff kraftvoll in seinen muskulösen Arsch.

Er richtete sich auf, kniete sich hin und erlaubte mir, seine Boxershorts auszuziehen.

Seine harte Männlichkeit zuckte und zitterte im Mondlicht, umrahmt von hellen Löckchen. Ob sie auch so weich waren wie die anderen Haare?

Ich beugte mich vor und liebkoste den Schaft seiner Erektion mit einer Hand.

Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und er seufzte lang. Mehr brauchte ich nicht.

Ich bedeckte seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen, streichelte jeden Millimeter seiner Haut, leckte seine steifen Brustwarzen, fuhr mit der Zunge über jede der dünnen Narben, ließ ihn noch lauter seufzen, biss in seine Seiten, streichelte ihn.

Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg, seinen Oberkörper hinunter, über den muskulösen Bauch, ließ meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel eintauchen und einmal, zweimal um ihn herumfahren, leckte und streichelte, kratzte und biss, bis ich an meinem Ziel angekommen war.

Seine Erektion war riesig und wippte vor meinen Augen, an der Spitze glitzerte es feucht.

Ich leckte mit der Zungenspitze vorsichtig über diese feuchte Stelle, durch den Schlitz, kostete den salzigen Geschmack. Seine Hände gruben sich hart in meine Schultern, während er ein gutturales Stöhnen ausstieß.

So war es also mit einem Man. Ich mochte es.

Ich blies ein wenig über die Spur, die mein Speichel hinterlassen hatte und beobachtete, wie sein Glied in der plötzlichen Kälte und durch die unerwartete Stimulation zitterte.

Es zuckte mir entgegen, bat wortlos um mehr, und behutsam nahm ich die Spitze in den Mund, streichelte sie mit meiner Zunge, saugte ein wenig daran.

Die Hände, die sich noch härter in meine Schultern krallten, und das laute Stöhnen überzogen meinen ganzen Körper mit Gänsehaut.

Ich wollte, brauchte mehr, viel mehr!

Mit der rechten Hand umfasste ich seinen Schaft und massierte ihn, mit der linken griff ich nach meiner eigenen Erektion.

Dieser Gott vor mir musste meine Verzweiflung bemerkt haben, denn er zog mich zu sich herauf und sah mich kurz mit von Lust verschleierten Augen an, dann küsste er, sehr langsam und vorsichtig, zuerst meine Augen, dann meine Stirn, fuhr mit der Zunge über die Linie meines Unterkiefers, meinen bloßen Hals, meine Ohrmuschel, während eine seiner Hände meinen Po streichelte, die kleine Öffnung fand und sie sanft mit einem unerwartet feuchten Finger massierte.

Ich verkrampfte mich kurz, aber als seine Zungenspitze in mein Ohr fuhr, war mir alles egal, wenn er nur nicht damit aufhörte. Ich griff Hilfe suchend in sein langes Haar, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn ich es loslassen würde, müsste ich abstürzen und sterben, so hoch ritt ich auf dieser Welle der Leidenschaft.

Ich spürte, wie seine Fingerspitze ein wenig in mich eindrang, und dieses Gefühl ließ meine Erektion pochen und, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch härter werden.

Er hatte Mitleid mit mir, umfasste sie mit der freien Hand und massierte sie sanft.

_Götter, ich fliege…_

Bald war sein Finger ganz in mich eingetaucht und begann, sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Beinahe wäre ich dabei explodiert, aber er bemerkte es und hörte mit dem Massieren meines Schaftes auf.

Sobald ich mich wieder etwas entspannt hatte, spürte ich, wie von außen ein zweiter Finger gegen den Muskelring meiner Öffnung drückte.

Ich streckte mich ihm gierig entgegen, und das Streicheln fing wieder an.

Nicht lange, und ich war völlig ausgefüllt mit drei Fingern, die mich früher oder später unweigerlich in den Wahnsinn treiben mussten.

Ich biss immer wieder in den Hals vor mir, leckte über das Schlüsselbein, stöhnte, leckte wieder, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, leckte.

Als er mir seine Finger wieder nahm, war da nur noch das Bedürfnis, wieder ausgefüllt zu werden, jetzt, _SOFORT_!

Er erriet wohl meinen Gedanken, oder vielleicht hielt er es auch selbst nicht mehr länger aus, denn er ließ sich langsam nach hinten fallen und zog mich mit sich, so dass ich über ihm zu sitzen kam.

Dann griff er in meine Hüften und manövrierte mich so, dass seine noch von meinem Speichel feuchte Männlichkeit gegen meinen geweiteten Eingang drückte.

Er zog mich zu einem Kuss zu sich hinunter.

Mit beiden Händen spreizte er meine Backen, gleichzeitig drückte er mich nach hinten gegen den Widerstand seiner gewaltigen Erektion. Es schmerzte etwas, als er endlich in mich hinein glitt, Zentimeter für Zentimeter eine langsame, lustvolle Tortur.

Ich hatte mich noch nie zuvor so ausgefüllt gefühlt.

Beide lagen wir still, und nur unser abgehackter Atem war zu hören.

Dann hatte ich mich an das Gefühl gewöhnt, das mich so sehr dehnte, hatte es voll ausgekostet, und wollte mehr.

Ich zuckte ein wenig mit dem Hintern.

_Bitte, bitte beweg dich…_

Er begann langsam, die Hände immer noch auf meinen Hüften, zog sich zurück und drängte von neuem in mich.

Ich stöhnte und krallte nach seiner Brust, hinterließ ein paar deutlich Kratzer darauf.

Endlich wurde er schneller, immer schneller.

Ich bäumte mich auf, riss dabei an seinen Haaren, viel wieder zurück in seine Umarmung um in seinen Hals zu beißen und seinen salzigen Schweiß zu lecken.

Sein Seufzen und Stöhnen und die Hände, die meine Hüfte fest umklammert hielten, während er sich unter mir bewegte, machten mich wahnsinnig.

Ich spürte, dass ich mich nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können, als ich auch schon anfing, mich um seine Erektion zu verkrampfen.

Er warf mit einem Grollen den Kopf hin und her und stieß kräftiger zu, traf einen Punkt in mir, von dem ich nie vermutet hätte, dass ich so etwas besaß. Ich spürte meine Explosion so deutlich, wie ich noch nie etwas gespürt hatte. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein, und mein Saft spritzte auf seinen nun schweißnassen Bauch.

Ich wollte schreien, schaffte aber nur ein lautes Stöhnen, während meine Muskeln ihn weiter einengten und massierten.

Mit ein paar weiteren, unkontrollierten und kräftigen Stößen wurde auch er über die Klippe gerissen, ich spürte, wie er sich unter mir aufbäumte, die Finger immer noch fest meine Hüfte umklammernd.

Er bäumte sich unter mir auf, den Kopf tief in das schweißnasse Kissen drückend, die Augen geschlossen, und ich spürte, wie er mich mit jeder Bewegung mit seinem heißen Saft erfüllte.

Ich brach über ihm zusammen, mein Atem ging schwer und die Welt drehte sich noch immer.

Seine göttlichen Hände glitten über meine Schultern und streichelten meinen Rücken, bis die Gänsehaut, die ich dort hatte, langsam verschwand.

Ich küsste seinen Hals, streichelte sein verschwitztes Haar und leckte den Schweiß von seiner Oberlippe.

Er schaute mich aus seinen silber-grauen Augen wortlos an, und im Mondlicht hätte ich schwören können, dass mich eine Veela geliebt hatte.

Als er sich aus mir zurückzog, war ich sogar zum protestieren zu erschöpft.

Ich glitt von ihm herunter und schmiegte mich an ihn, wir drängten uns in die feste Umarmung des jeweils Anderen.

Ich spürte seine Wärme und wie sein immer gleichmäßiger werdender Atem über die Spitzen meines wirren Haares hauchte.

Ich vergrub meine Nase in seine weiße, nach Freiheit duftende Mähne.

Ich schlief ein.

Dies war mein Leben.

Ich hatte für den Frieden der Welt gekämpft und Freiheit gefunden.


End file.
